Coup de fil
by Pline84
Summary: OS POUR GWEN ! C'est un vendredi soir normal, il n'y a pas d'enquête. C'est le calme plat. Jusqu'à que Tony reçoive un étrange coup de fil et...


_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, je m'exprime juste pour une personne : **Gwenetsi**._

_Tu nous as tous manqué, vraiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, alors avec quelques auteurs, on s'est mis d'accord pour t'écrire un OS._

_Celui-ci un un Tenior et un McNozzo !_

_C'est une manière de te souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous !_

_(*danse de la joie* *sort ses banderoles « Gwen is back »*)_

_Tu m'as manquée !_

* * *

**Coup de fil**

« Ce n'est pas beau, ça ? C'est la fin d'après-midi, un vendredi, et on vient de terminer une longue enquête ! Ce qui signifie un week-end tranquille loin du NCIS !

- Tu ferais mieux de ne rien dire, Tony. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que, dans les films, c'est toujours au moment où le héros dit ça qu'il reçoit un coup de fil lui annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle ou une nouvelle enquête ! »

Tony allait se lancer dans une longue tirade remplie de références cinéphiles lorsque son téléphone sonna. Les trois agents échangèrent un regard amusé et l'Italien décrocha, un sourire aux lèvres, persuadé que cet appel n'était qu'une drôle de coïncidence.

« Agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo, j'écoute !

- Il ne changera pas, articula silencieusement Ziva à McGee. »

Puis, voulant se changer les idées après une enquête sur un trafic d'armes concernant des milices sud-américaines, ils observèrent Tony. Ce dernier ne disait rien, il écoutait d'un air sombre ce que lui disait son mystérieux interlocuteur. Au fil des longues minutes que dura la conversation, le visage de l'agent senior se faisait de plus en plus sinistre, crispé et dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur douloureuse.

« Merci. Au revoir. »

Gibbs releva la tête, interloqué mais ne le montrant pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son agent le plus ancien parler aussi sèchement. Durant quelques secondes, le temps sembla comme suspendu, aucun des agents ne parlaient, attendant ce qui allait se produire. Les minutes s'accélérèrent brutalement lorsque Tony se leva soudainement, faisant sursauter McGee. Il avait le regard un peu fou et enragé. D'un geste violent, il envoya valdinguer une partie des affaires qui étaient sur son bureau, s'attirant ainsi l'attention de tout l'étage, effaré.

Sans donner d'explication sur son attitude, il prit sa veste et partit avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire un geste pour le retenir. Pendant une fraction de seconde il n'y eut aucun bruit puis l'effervescence de l'agence reprit ses droits et le temps reprit son rythme habituel. Ziva se leva à son tour, déterminée à rattraper son ami.

« Non, ordonna Gibbs.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel il est !

- Il doit être seul. »

Et même si ça le tuait de le laisser vagabonder alors qu'il ne savait rien de son brusque changement d'humeur, il savait que c'était la meilleure solution pour Tony. Il fit semblant de se replonger dans ses dossiers pour que ses agents l'imitent mais aucun d'eux ne put travailler normalement après ça, et l'après-midi se termina dans une ambiance tendue où ils sursautaient à la moindre sonnerie de téléphone.

* * *

Dès qu'ils purent s'en aller, Ziva et McGee saluèrent rapidement leur patron et s'engagèrent dans l'ascenseur. Un seul regard et ils surent.

« Je vais à son appartement.

- J'irai dans un un parc où il m'a dit qu'il allait de temps en temps, répliqua Tim. »

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils se séparèrent à la recherche de Tony, ne sachant pas que Gibbs faisait de même de son côté. Le localiser grâce à son téléphone n'avait servi à rien puisqu'il l'avait laissé à l'agence, ainsi que son arme et son insigne.

McGee monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea sans hésiter au nord de la ville, vers le Josephine Butler Parks Center. Un jour, l'Italien avait déclaré y aller de temps en temps pour se changer les idées ou pour courir. Il se rappelait parfaitement l'avoir taquiné en disant que Tony n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'il ne réfléchissait pas. En tout cas, il avait retenu le nom de ce parc.

Il se gara non loin d'une entrée et pénétra à l'intérieur. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus grand monde, il restait encore les sans-abris et quelques joggeurs de fin de journée. Le soleil éclairait encore les arbres mais plus pour très longtemps. Il traversa le parc à deux reprises et allait abandonner quand il le vit. Tony. Immobile.

Il était assis sur un banc, à l'écart ce qui expliquait pourquoi McGee ne l'avait pas vu la première fois, et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Le Bleu regretta un instant que ce soit lui qui l'ait trouvé, il craignait de ne pas trouver les mots justes, Ziva ou Abby auraient su, elles. Il s'approcha quand même de son collègue. Si ce dernier le remarqua il ne bougea absolument pas.

« Tony, murmura McGee. Tout le monde s'est inquiété pour toi. »

Il ne fit aucun mouvement. Le geek hésita un instant puis s'assit à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Alors qu'il allait parler à nouveau, Tony répondit enfin. Sa voix était cassée.

« Mon père... Il va mourir.

-Oh mon Dieu... Je suis désolé, Tony. »

Ce dernier releva enfin la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes qu'il avait refusé de laisser couler, son visage était blanc, défait et une lueur incertaine brillait dans son regard.

« C'est ridicule, s'exclama-t-il. C'est moi qui devrait mourir en premier ! Je suis un agent fédéral ! Je risque ma vie tous les jours et j'attire les problèmes comme les mouches ! Enlevé, torturé, j'ai survécu de trop nombreuses fois ! J'ai même eu la peste, tu te rends compte ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! C'est à mon tour de mourir ! Pas le sien !Le destin s'est trompé d'Anthony DiNozzo ! Il ne mène pas une vie dangereuse ! À part si on considère que boire un peu trop de vin de temps en temps soit dangereux ! Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends pas... »

Sa voix se cassa.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? reprit doucement McGee.

-Un cancer, fulgurant. Il y avait encore de l'espoir il y a quelques jours mais il a rechuté. Il ne s'en sortira pas cette fois. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment. Tony semblait mieux d'avoir enfin explosé mais il était toujours anéanti.

« J'ai toujours pensé que je mourrai le premier, souffla-t-il. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas prêt. Il va falloir s'occuper de la succession, de ses maisons... Je n'y avais jamais pensé. J'avais toujours cru que je partirai avant lui. C'était plus simple comme ça. Mais lui... Pourquoi ?

- Il n'est pas mort, rétorqua doucement McGee.

- Pardon ?

-Tu parles comme s'il était déjà mort mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. Tu peux encore lui parler. Le voir. »

Tony le regarda, songeur. Le Bleu avait raison. Depuis le coup de fil du médecin, il avait considéré son père comme mort, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'il s'en sorte. Mais le Bleu avait raison. Ils pouvaient encore le voir et peut-être régler une bonne fois pour toute les problèmes qui avaient jonché leur relation. L'Italien fit un fin sourire.

Étonnement, McGee avait trouvé exactement les bons mots, il lui avait ouvert les yeux et permis de se ressaisir. Quand on lui avait annoncé que Senior allait mourir, il avait ressenti une telle rage. Son père était sa dernière famille, par les liens du sang, et malgré leurs désaccords, ils s'aimaient profondément. C'était injuste ! Il avait déjà tant souffert, pourquoi devait-on lui enlever son père si brusquement ?

Il se redressa, une nouvelle force paisible l'envahit. Il gratifia son ami d'un sourire éclatant.

« Merci, McGandhi. »

Ils savaient tous les deux que dans ce simple merci se trouvait toute l'affection fraternelle qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Ils ne parlaient pas énormément mais ils savaient. Et ça leur suffisait.

McGee ne répondit que par un sourire réconfortant et regarda Tony quitter le parc d'un pas rapide. Il souffla, soulagé. Il prit son portable et appela Ziva. Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude.

* * *

Tony entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, incertain. Son père était allongé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il le trouva affaibli. Il était pâle et amaigri. Son cœur se serra à cet image. Il se retourna, il n'avait pas le courage de le réveiller.

« Entre, Junior. »

Sauf que son père ne dormait pas. Rapidement, l'agent s'installa sur le bord du lit. Senior le fixait, fatigué mais étrangement décidé.

« Écoute, je sais ce qu'ont dit les médecins, commença-t-il, mais ce ne sont que des incapables pessimistes. Après tout, tu dois le savoir, tu aimes les hôpitaux autant que moi !

- C'est un euphémisme. En fait, je les aime tant que j'y viens de temps en temps, je fais exprès de me blesser. Ça doit être une tendance sado-masochiste, je suppose.

- Toujours est-il que j'ai pris une décision. », coupa le plus âgé.

Le vieil homme se redressa tant bien que mal, Tony se précipita pour l'aider.

« Rah, arrête Junior, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort !

- Techniquement, si, ne put se retenir Tony.

- C'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler. Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux aussi tristes ! Nous avons les mêmes et je sais très bien que ça ne me va pas. Arrête on dirait un chien battu.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher », rit son fils.

Leur relation avait toujours été comme ça, ils préféraient s'embêter mutuellement dans les moments difficiles plutôt qu'être sérieux et de s'apitoyer sur leurs sorts. C'était plus facile que d'affronter la réalité en face, et de souffrir.

« Je disais donc, avant que tu ne m'interrompes, j'ai pris une décision. Je ne vais pas mourir. Je refuse de mourir. Ou en tout cas pas avant de belles et longues années. Je me fiche que ce que peuvent dire les médecins ! Je suis sûr qu'ils veulent que je meures parce qu'ils savent très bien que je hais les hôpitaux. Et eux, par la même occasion. »

Junior le regarda, abasourdi. Il refusait de mourir ? C'était... Totalement le genre de son père.

« Tu refuses de mourir ?

- Parfaitement. »

_Et ce que DiNozzo veut..._

Les deux DiNozzo échangèrent un sourire complice.

Tony était soulagé. Son père vivrait encore longtemps.


End file.
